Today
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Liley. Miley lost everything she ever wanted...Lilly. Based off "Today" by Gary Allan. Read and review! Planning on making it a twoshot! Don't worry, it will end happy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with another Liley story but this time, its one-sided Liley. It's another sad one. I was listening to "Today" by Gary Allan and I thought of Liley for some reason. I hope you enjoy. **

_**Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together.**_

Miley Stewart sat in her bed, huddled under the covers. She just heard news that broke her heart. Her best friend and ex girlfriend, Lilly Truscott, was getting married to her boyfriend, Oliver Oken. Images of him sliding a ring on Lilly's finger and telling her he loved her, rushed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes, trying to will the thoughts away._  
__**  
Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me  
And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now**___

She could see Lilly smiling for all the pictures. That smile…Miley yearned to see that smile for her, not for Oliver. Right now, she could see Lilly and Oliver making all of their memories without her. As much as it pained her to admit it, she had to confess that Lilly was really gone out of her life. __

_**Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today**___

Tears welled up in her eyes. She should have been happy for her but these tears of sorrow wouldn't stop. She told herself that she should be happy for Lilly but she lost everything that she always wanted right now.__

_**Today, I thought about the moment I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever together  
Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning  
And I'm wishing I had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for that**_

Miley thought back to all the times she could have told Lilly she loved her and promised an eternity together to grow old. She realized that Lilly really doesn't miss her. She prayed to God every night for another chance but she knew it wouldn't happen. It was too late for that.__

_**Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today**_

More tears streamed down her porcelain skin as thoughts of her past relationship popped in her mind. "Stop please," she whimpered helplessly, hoping that her words would reach Lilly but she knew they wouldn't.__

_**Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted  
Today, he told he that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger**_

Miley got out of the bed and stared out the window. "Good luck, Lilly…I love you," she whispered brokenly as she watched the sun set.

**A/N: wow…sad! Reviews are my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok people have convinced me that I should make it a happy ending. I caved and so, this is the second chapter. Enjoy. **

**  
**Lilly Truscott paced her dressing room at the church. Today, she was marrying her childhood friend, Oliver Oken. Despite her family being happy, she wasn't. She put on fake smile for all the pictures like she always did. She wasn't happy with Oliver. Well she was but not in the way she was with Miley. Those two years she was with Miley were the happiest days of her life but the happiness when they got in a fight and broke up.

The blonde sighed heavily as she stopped pacing and stared out the window. The sun was almost gone in the sky, casting shadows on everything it touched. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered all the times she spent with the brunette. There was a knock on her door. It opened slightly to reveal her maid-of-honor, Sarah, standing there. "You almost ready, Lil?"

Lil…that's Miley used to call her. She shook her head no before breaking down sobbing. Sarah rushed over to her and asked what was wrong. The blonde didn't answer. Instead, she sobbed even louder.

After awhile, Lilly calmed down and spoke up, "I'm sorry…I was just thinking about the past…" she trailed off.

Sarah knew exactly what the blonde was thinking about or more likely, who. "Lilly, she made her choice to break up with you. It's her fault not yours. But...I know you still love her. Whatever you decide, I'll back you up," her friend said.

Lilly sobbed softly but nodded. She wiped her eyes and looked up at her friend. "I know what I need to do."

Oliver stood at the altar, waiting for his wife-to-be. He was so happy when she said yes. They dated when they were seventeen before they took a break. When he tried to get her back, he found that she was with Miley. She looked so happy with the brunette that it made him happy for her. Two years went by and he heard the two girls broke up. He held Lilly as she cried, trying to remove her pain. She could tell the way she looked at Miley that she loved her. Oliver proposed to her a year later and Lilly said yes. So why did he have bad feeling in his gut?

The organ began to play "Canon in D" as everyone rose and stared at the door, waiting for the pretty bride. A minute went by and everyone started to mutter to each other. Oliver kept staring at the door, hoping that he would at least see someone. His frowned deepened as he saw Sarah walk out with a note in her hand. She handed it to him with a sad look on her face. He read it:

_Ollie, _

_I'm sorry for doing this but I love Miley. I know that now. I know this isn't the way you wanted to be told but I'm truly sorry. I hope we can still be friends. Please forgive me but I didn't want to hurt you by marrying a girl that didn't love you. Please find someone to love that you love as well._

_  
Your friend,_

Lilly Truscott

He folded the paper up and put it into his tux pocket. He smiled and walked out of the church. _I wish you luck, Lilly. _He thought, happy for his best friend as he got into his car and drove home.

Lilly ran in her white dress all the way to Miley' house, ignoring the looks people gave her. She didn't stop until she arrived at Miley's house. Her heart sped up nervously as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard someone curse before opening the door. The blonde looked up and saw Miley standing in the doorway, mouth open in shock.

"Hi Miles…" she said softly.

"L-Lil…why are you doing…whoa!" the brunette was knocked off her feet as the blonde glomped her. Miley fell back onto the couch with Lilly on top of her. "Ow…Lil, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it…I couldn't marry him…not when I was still in love with you," The blonde confessed as she looked into the hazel eyes of the girl, no, woman under her.

Miley gasped slightly before tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-You love me?"

The blonde nodded. "I do, Miles. I never told you before we broke up," Lilly said as she wiped Miley's eye. The brunette leaned her cheek into the blonde's hand and whispered she loved her too.

"We have a lot of making up to do, don't we babe?" Miley said as she sat up.

Lilly nodded. "We do. How about we start now?" she leaned down and captured the brunette's lips with her own. Miley moaned softly. God she missed Lil's kisses. She picked up the blonde and carried her to her room to show her how much she missed her.

As the moon rose into the sky, Miley held onto her sleeping love tightly. She gently stroked Lilly's naked back, causing the sleeping blonde to stir and mumble the brunette's name. Miley smiled as she thought, _I've gotten back everything I've ever wanted…today. _She closed her eyes and fell into the best sleep she's had in a long time.

**A/N: Aww! So sweet! I hope this ending is to everyone's taste. Please read and review.**


End file.
